the_brightest_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
The brightest night
(hello! This is my first creepypasta. Warning: probably cringe, swearing, and serious topics!!) Running. That's all I could process at this moment."Runaway from him! Please!" Who is telling me that? It doesn't matter. What matters is, who am I running from? What am I running from? I stopped running. I looked behind me. I heard footsteps, yet I couldn't see anyone. I looked up, seeing the bright, almost blue, moon. I looked back down, only to see my big brother charging at me th''e''n-'' "Lunar, sweetie time for your medicine."I heard the nurse call. It has been three days since the...incident.'' Hopping out of bed, I started walking towards the nurse. She handed me a pill and a small cup of water."Honey your mommy is coming to pick you up today," she said, trying her best to be calming. Although I can't speak, she understood I was excited by seeing my ears perk up."Alright, sweetie come with me," she said, grabbing my hand gently. We walked all the way to the front office of the institute."Oh my god, my sweet little girl! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" my worried mother practically attacked me with questions. All I simply did was nod."Thank you for helping her!" We always want the little ones to get better," the nurse responded, nodding. My mother was carrying me to the car, when someone almost ran her over, yelling, "Did your daughter get the crazy's too!?" Fuck off asshole!" my mother angrily screamed, throwing a can at them."Lunar never repeat anything mommy says, okay?"I nodded my head in response. She put me in the car, and then got in herself. She then proceeded to drive off. When we got into the house, the smell of alcohol and vomit filled my nose. The smell was very unpleasing. My father was at work, and my siblings were at school. Except for my brother. My brother had rabbit ears and had long blonde hair, dyed black at the ends. I didn't want him to hurt me again, so I darted for the stairs. I jumped up the stairs, my unnaturally long hair bouncing up and down. I immediately took off my hospital gown off and put on my favorite nightgown. It was pale magenta with a black heart in the middle. I was hopping back downstairs when I heard-"Drake watch your little sister while I'm at work, okay?"Drakes's mouth curled into smirk"Sure mom," he replied."Love you two, bye-bye!" she said before she left out the door. My ears fell and my tail shook in fear."Alright Lunar, are you ready for some fun?"He said, smirking. I shook my head back and forth, but he just moved forward. He slowly began trying to take off my nightgown, but I kicked him. Of course, because I was only 2'9, it practically had no effect. I then darted under him and threw open our backdoor, running into the woods behind our home. I could hear Drake cursing to himself."Stupid bitch.I'm going to kill her when I fin-"Drake then passed out drunk. I watched him from the trees. I then walked up to his sleeping body and slowly made my way past it. I walked back to my room and looked at my calendar.'' Thirteen days until my birthday.'' I looked at it and weakly smiled. I slowly crept into my bed and started to go to sleep. Ow! Why did I just fall out of a-"NO! NO! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" my head turned in curiosity. I saw Drake laughing and stabbing someone with what looked like a bloody glass bottle. He then picked up the small, now bloody, body and threw it into the woods and lazily covered it in dirt. My hands went over my mouth and I did something I didn't think I could do.Scream.Drake looked over his shoulder at me then-'' ''"''LUNAR! SISSY! WAKE UP!" This was my twin brother screaming at me and pulling my arm. I looked up at him only for my face to, somehow, go even paler. His face was covered in bruises and scars. I signed to him, 'How did this happen!?' "W-well.....D-Drake saw me coming i-in from school a-and..." He broke into tears. I hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. It was the best I could do since I couldn't talk. He eventually stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back and let go. "T-thank you s-sissy.." I nodded, signaling him it was fine and I would do it any time. As he went to sleep in his bed, I did the same, grabbing my stuffed rabbit and going to sleep. About an hour later, I heard crashing and woke up. Frightened, I went to try and wake Sans. This proved difficult because no matter what I did, he wouldn't wake up! Sighing, I went downstairs to investigate. I hid behind the kitchen counter when I saw Drake beating my sister Shadow. Glass was shattered on the floor, blood was on the counter, and Shadow was crying in a corner. Horrified by what I saw, I ran back upstairs. ''All I saw, was trees. Trees everywhere. I looked around. Nobody was here. The grass under me was bloody. My foot was caught in a bear trap. I shook it, trying to get it loose, but it only brought pain. I shook my head when I heard a stick snap in the darkness. I looked in the direction it came from. 'Nobody...strange..' I looked up at the moon. 'It's so beautiful. It's so mysterious. It's so......free..' Tears stung my eyes. I felt the wind brush against open areas in my nightgown and blow my hair. I looked back at my foot, only to see the bear trap was broken. My eye's widened. 'Who di-' I looked up to see a man leaving into the forest. And then-'' "Lunar! Wake up!" My mom's loud but soothing voice awoke me from my slumber. "Honey, it's time for school!" I nodded as mom left me alone. I got on my xs uniform. It was too big. The sleeves sagged down and were heavy. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my backpack. Mom kissed us goodbye and told Shadow to monitor us as we went to the bus. School was agony. I watched as my siblings were bullied. As I ate lunch, someone stole it. And then I was made fun of because I couldn't read the blackboard out-loud. When we got near our house, my heart sank. Police cars and an ambulance were in front of our small home. What made it so bad though was, my mother was being taken away on a stretcher. I saw Sans start crying and run over there screaming "MOMMY!!" over and over. Shadow was frozen. And I saw why. Our father was being handcuffed and pushed into a police car. Shadow grabbed my hand and took me over there. My mother's face was covered in bruises and she had three gaping holes in her chest. Shadow grabbed my brother, who was still screaming for our mom and went inside. Once we were inside, Drake was asleep on the couch. He almost never moved and when he did, it was to abuse us, get food and/or water, or to use the restroom/take a shower. The living room reeked of blood and alcohol. I ran upstairs to see my birthday was in 6 days. '''Time flies by fast..' I shook my head and went to take a shower. Once out, I changed into my nightgown. Screaming. All I heard was screaming.